


Keep Breathing

by SandersFander1820 (RobinPlaysTrumpet15)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Songfic, breathin', by ariana grande, inspired by Thomas' cover of the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/SandersFander1820
Summary: Virgil just needs to keep breathing.





	Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Thomas' cover of breathin' by Ariana Grande.

His chest was tight, expanding and and contracting jerkily. His eyes were clenched shut against the darkness of his room. He gripped his phone in his hands, vaguely worried somewhere beneath the panic that he could damage the device. There were headphones over his ears, playing the song Thomas had just recorded over and over and over.

_Feel my blood runnin’, swear the sky’s fallin’_  
_How do I know if this shit’s frabricated?_  
_Time goes by and I can’t control my mind_  
_Don’t know what else to try, but you tell me every time_

It took him a moment to realize that he hadn’t taken in a breath after his last exhale, and his lungs were screaming because of it. This was stupid. It was. Twenty nine years old and Virgil should know how to breathe. Thomas has posted videos before… He’s released new merchandise before, too. And here he was, panicking, doing his level best to keep Thomas from losing it in his living room.

_Just keep breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’_  
_And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin’_  
_Just keep breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’_  
_And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin’_

Keep breathing… What was that pattern again? The one he taught Thomas… the one he’d learned from Joan that one time? It was… Four…. In for four. One two three four… Hold? Hold for seven. One two three four five six seven. Out for… eight. One two three four five six seven eight… Repeat…

_Sometimes it’s hard to find, find my way up into the clouds_  
_Tune it out, they can be so loud_  
_You remind me of a time when things weren’t so complicated_  
_All I need is to see your face_

A hand landed on Virgil’s knee, breaking him forcefully out of his panicked one track mind, screwing up his breathing pattern. Roman was crouched in front of his, worry all over his face. Virgil couldn’t hear what he was saying over the volume of the music in his ears, but he watched Roman’s mouth anyway. Roman’s mouth was something to focus on. The way he shaped the words, the feather light flicks of his tongue that people just didn’t think about when they spoke. Another hand was on Virgil’s other knee, keeping the anxious side fully focused on Roman.

_Just keep breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’_  
_And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin’_  
_Just keep breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’_  
_And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin’_

Roman’s mouth was forming the words…

_Just keep breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’_  
_And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin’_  
_Just keep breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’_  
_And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin’, yeah_

Roman’s hands left Virgil’s knees and came up to remove the headphones from his ears, gently pushing them to fall around the other side’s neck.

“Feel my blood runnin’, swear the sky’s fallin’,  
Keep on breathin’,  
Time goes by and I can’t control my mind,  
Keep on breathin’, ooh.”

Deep breath.

Keep breathing.


End file.
